Epic Heroes
Epic heroes are special heroes that can be acquired through persuasion or by an Epic Hero Approval. Acquaintance scrolls can be found in the wild as a reward, but can also be puchased for Gems in the Auction house. Sires persuade heroes using time-managed methods and time-exclusive gift methods. Epic heroes have higher growth than normal heroes, having a base growth of 1.6 for the Tier One Epics. The highest starting growth for Epics is currently 2.2, seen in Tier Four epics. Epic heroes also come with three (3) starter skills, which are selected based on the hero's type. Offensive Epics will come with more Offensie starter skills, Defensive Epics will come with more Defensive skills, and Government Epics will come with a mix of Defensive and City boost skills. Other reasons to get Epic Hero more that they being unique and has extra skills, is that you have a fixed amount of Normal Heroes, that may not be enough to fulfill your need of cities governors and armies needed. 'Persuasion' :When an Epic Hero is persuaded he/she will stay forever! :Each epic hero has a maximum points of friendship, it varies according to the Epic Hero Tier and stats, when you could see some heroes has a maximum of 500 friendship points, other thas 60,000 friendship points. :You increase this friendship points using three methods: *Talk *Reward *Convince (with gold) :Successful Epic Hero persuasion is decidedly random. For 100% success, hero friendship points must be maxed out. Prior to maxing out friendship points, Epic Heroes can be successfully persuaded with as little as 5% of their total friendship points to as much as 80% of their total friendship points. For example: some players successfully persuaded Epic Hero Leonardo (Tier 1 - 750 Friendship Points) with less than 50 points. Others, however, have only succeeded with this same hero after accumulating over 500 points. Talk :This is one free method of persuasion that operates using different time intervals. #Talk (interval hours 1) - gives you 1 friendship point #Persuasion (interval hours 3) - gives you random 2-3 friendship points #Praise (interval hours 8) - gives you 5 friendship points Reward :You can use 4 different types of rewards to grant you friendship points: #Pearl - gives you 10 friendship point #Brandy - gives you 5 friendship point #Rose - gives you 1 friendship point #Agate - gives you 1 friendship point :All rewards can be found in the wild or be given out as event rewards. However, only Pearls and Agates are purchaseable from the Item Mall and sellable through the Auction House. Convince This third method of persuasion uses cash to persuade the hero. Once gold is exchanged, players can use gold to buy friendship points from heroes. Each point costs about 40 gold. The more you purchase, the more is discounted, but only by a small amount. Special Attributes Extra Hero Skills Epic heroes come with 3 pre-learned hero skills and have 4 skill slots total. When rebirthed, an Epic Hero will gain a 4th skill if the slot has not already been filled. At the Epic Hero's tier increases, so does the tier of his or her skills. Tier 1 Epics have Level I and II Direct Skills. Tier 2 and 3 Epics have Level II and III Direct and Dual Skills. Tier Iv and V Epics have Level III and IV Direct and Dual Skills. Better Statistics Epic Heroes have better statistics than normal heroes. To start, Epics have a higher capacity for all stats. Normal heroes have a maximum Leadership of 4440, whereas Epics have a starting maximum of 5550. Epics also have a higher starting growth (minimum 1.6 - 2.8 growth) and higher base talents (1500+ for all three talents). Flexible Training Unlike Normal Heroes, Epic Heroes have more flexible training methods. While some Epics are undoubtedly purely Offensive or Defensive in skills, stats, and talents, later and rarer Epics also have balanced statistics. These Epics have the same numbers for their basic stats and talents, and tend to have both an offensive and defensive skill in their starter skill-set. For example, the Epic Hero, Eve, has 1850 Talent points for Strength, Defense, and Government. This balance of Talent allows Eve to (despite her being labeled as an Offensive Epic) to be statted in any direction: as an Offensive, Defensive, or even Government hero. Remember, Talent stats influence Attributes. The higher the Talent for its corresponding Attribute, the more points will be added to that Attribute when skill points are awarded with leveling. Meet the Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Battle Category:Gameplay